Nossa Linda Garota
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Uma lembrança leva Peeta a idéia de ter filhos, um desejo que já vinha sendo alimentado há muito tempo. Será que somente por ele? "Filhos não são pedaços de nós. São pedaços de Deus que estavam em nós." - Patrícia Assmann


**Título:** Nossa Linda Garota

**Beta Reader:** Miss Gaede

**Personagens:** Peeta & Katniss

**Rated:** M

_**Agradecimentos: Á Miss Gaede que betou a fanfic, muito obrigada! =D **_

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"_Talvez eu pensasse assim, também, Caesar, se não fosse pelo bebê."_

E mais uma vez eu estava agarrado à cadeira na cozinha, estremecendo pelas lembranças, e apenas uma, só essa me fez ter outra ideia. Olhei em volta, ainda estava na cozinha e ela estava aqui segundos atrás, onde ela deveria estar? Ultimamente, fugindo do próprio passado; ela sempre fugia quando as imagens vinham em minha mente e era impossível esconder dela; eu poderia tentar, porém sempre que ela olhava no fundo dos meus olhos eu sabia que ela via ali o medo e o terror vividos naqueles dias.

Suspirei soltando a cadeira, junto com uma prece que aquilo um dia acabasse; eu já estava atrasado, já deveria estar na padaria há um bom tempo, mas por sorte era verão e a preguiça reinava no doze: muitos não iam cedo à minha padaria apesar do sucesso. Os tempos eram outros e muita coisa mudou no doze; estava concentrado no trabalho tentando achar maneiras de convencer Katniss que era a hora de termos filhos, com a massa preparada e já no forno só me restava esperar; os raios de sol que entravam pela janela mostravam mais um grande dia ensolarado no distrito.

Sentado na janela preso nos meus pensamentos eu passei a escutar as risadas das crianças brincando em frente, gargalhadas preenchiam o ambiente atraindo minha atenção para os mesmos, era impossível não sorrir com a alegria; como eu mesmo fui feliz nessa idade e mesmo naquela época e com todas as dificuldades, eu sabia que em alguns momentos eu fui feliz e eu queria alguém para completar essa felicidade; o sino da porta tocou e uma garotinha linda havia entrado na padaria.

- Oi – Sorri sendo acompanhado por um sorriso sincero.

- Oi, eu vim buscar o pão, Mr. Mellark. – Mr. Mellark, ser chamado assim me lembrava o quanto o tempo passava, sorri imaginando o quão velho devo parecer para ela.

- O pão ainda não está pronto, você pode esperar comigo se quiser, é claro. – Sorri estendendo a mão para que ela se aproximasse; ela sorriu se aproximando e eu a peguei no colo. – Quantos anos tem? - Ela fez um sinal com a mão indicando o numero cinco. – Foram seus pais que a mandaram aqui?

- Minha mãe ocupada com meu irmãozinho, não pode vir. – Balançou a cabeça enquanto falava balançando os cachos que se formavam na ponta de seus cabelos.

- E quantos anos tem seu irmãozinho?

A partir daí ela passou a me contar tudo sobre ele, e sua família com um sorriso e animadamente enquanto esperávamos juntos o pão; eu a olhava e imaginava como seriam os meus filhos, a minha cara, a cara dela. Ou de algum parente distante e desconhecido, era fácil imaginar uma criança correndo por sua casa ou crianças. Esperamos juntos o pão, conversando e rindo, olhando pela janela as outras crianças brincando; quando o pão ficou pronto eu os peguei e embrulhei com todo o carinho e dei a ela, quando ela esticou o braço com o pagamento eu recusei.

- Presente para a garota mais bonita do doze. – Disse ajudando-a com o pacote.

- Pensei que a garota mais bonita do doze, fosse Mrs. Mellark.

- Ela é bonita, porém, você é mais e não conte isso a ela. – Ela sorriu, saindo correndo com o pacote nas mãos, parou nos últimos dois degraus e voltou sorrindo; me abaixei até sua altura e ela me deu um beijo.

- Obrigada Mr. Mellark

- Tudo pela garota mais bonita do doze. – Sorri enquanto **a** observava correr segurando com cuidado o pacote, até sumir da minha vista.

Era a hora de agradar a minha garota bonita, sorri lembrando que ela merecia um agrado também, sei que escondido ela deveria estar chorando na floresta ou escondida em algum lugar; hoje pela primeira vez em 10 anos eu fecharia mais cedo, nada de encomendas ou pedidos urgentes hoje. Esperei até a hora do almoço e graças ao pouco movimento pude ainda preparar um dos bolos que ela mais gostava e o seu pão preferido. Quando o sol estava a pino eu já me preparava embalando o bolo e pão, apressado para encontrá-la.

- Olá Peeta, hoje é um grande, grande, grande dia! – Balancei a cabeça trancando a porta tentando ignorar a imitação perfeita que Haymitch fez de sua esposa.

- Sim, será, – respondi olhando para Haymitch que segurava dois sacos de ração para sua criação de gansos, que agora era maior ainda e belíssima – espero que Effie não lhe escute ou você irá dormir com eles. – Indiquei os sacos em seus braços e sorri.

- Oh não, Effie jamais faria algo assim. E você? Fechando mais cedo, algum motivo especial?

- Não... quer dizer, sim. Você viu Katniss por aí hoje? – Perguntei.

- Na verdade eu a vi com Effie mas logo depois ela se foi, indo em direção a floresta, brigaram?

- Não, não brigamos, o mesmo de sempre e... bem ela saiu... e ela se culpa. – Olhei para Haymitch dando de ombros.

- Já faz dez anos e ... – Eu o interrompi

- Eu sei – Seguíamos conversando pelo caminho animadamente até chegar à frente da sua casa, mais alguns passos e eu estaria na minha e esperava que ela estivesse me esperando.

- Olá – Effie nos saudou da porta mandando um beijo, o qual eu não sabia se foi para Haymitch ou para mim e na dúvida devolvi para ela, que sorriu e acenou.

- Você tem a sua esposa, garoto. – Haymitch me alertou, sai de lá sorrindo, abrindo a porta me deparando com o vazio na cozinha como quando saí, v só que barulhos me alertavam para a presença.

- O que está fazendo em casa? – Desembrulhei o bolo e o pão e olhei para ela sorrindo.

- Queria passar um tempo com você, eu fiz seu bolo e pão favoritos – sorri.

- Está querendo me agradar por ter beijado outra garota – Sorri chegando cada vez mais perto, olhando em seus olhos.

- Beijos como os que dei nela não tem tanto valor, – Respirei fundo – já beijos assim eu só compartilho com você. - Encostei meus lábios aos dela roçando devagar recebendo um sorriso e sua tentativa de avançar, me sentei e segurei seu rosto trazendo-a para mim e beijando-a como ela queria. Passamos minutos presos naquela bolha até que o ar foi necessário.

- Agora coma – Fiquei observando enquanto ela comia primeiro um pedaço do pão e depois um pequeno pedaço do bolo, sorrindo, saboreando devagar.

- O que foi, vai ficar me olhando comer?

- Gosto de olhar você comendo, - dei de ombros e me servi também, eu precisava arranjar uma forma de tocar no assunto de filhos com ela: era um assunto delicado que foi tocado apenas poucas vezes, e nessas poucas vezes brigamos. – Você já imaginou uma menina como ela, só nossa?

O barulho do talher batendo no prato e da cadeira sendo afastada bruscamente preencheu o ambiente antes que ela pudesse sair da cozinha; como havia feito na manhã eu segurei seu pulso e a encarei.

- Já faz 10 anos, é um novo tempo, por favor.

- Você não entende, eu nunca vou ter filhos. Eu não os quero!

- Katniss, são 10 anos, acabou. – Gritei me levantando e a encarando - Você não tem que se culpar, você não pode se castigar e me castigar, e viver em função de uma lembrança. É passado e ambos lacramos esse passado naquele livro. – Seguir em frente era o que minha mente queria, eu fui paciente e espero todos os dias que ela aceite, eu quero filhos e os quero com ela.

- Me solta - Ela puxou a mão e saiu correndo, eu sabia para onde ela iria e pela janela observei correndo a clareira.

Ainda irritado pela sua fuga fui atrás; eu não queria brigar, sabia que muitas vezes quando brigávamos era eu quem dormia na padaria. Sorri lembrando da última vez que tive que pular a janela para voltar para casa, era a única forma de enganá-la. Assim que passei a cerca pude a ver em pé olhando para o nada, ela sabia que eu estava ali, então eu só esperei que ela se acalmasse e novamente teríamos a conversa.

- Eu menti, - Disse e suspirou ainda de costas – eu quero ter filhos com você. Eu quero uma menininha como aquela, eu... eu quero tudo isso. Só tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

- Você não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui com você. Eu amo você, e vou cuidar de vocês.

- E nós de você, não importa como. Sou uma boba.

Ela se virou fitando o chão enquanto eu me aproximava dela pegando a ponta da sua trança e puxando, quando ela me fitou eu a deitei em meus braços.

- Você é realmente boba. – Sorri enquanto tomava seus lábios, ficando cada vez mais animado por ela finalmente aceitar a ideia de termos filhos.

- Peeta, aqui não! – Ela pareceu se dar conta de onde estávamos.

- Por que não?

- Alguém pode nos ver. – Disse.

- Hum... – Continuei passando a mão pela sua cintura apertando contra o meu corpo. – Não estamos fazendo nada de mais.

- Não... ainda, e eu não sou a Effie, eu não... – Ela parou quando eu beijei sua orelha e mordi a mesma.

- O que você quer dizer com "Não sou a Effie" ? – Ela pareceu pensar no que iria falar.

- Digamos que eu vi certas coisas – Se virou capturando meus lábios e me beijando de uma forma totalmente entregue. – Ela e Haymitch – disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Você os espionou? – Perguntei incrédulo com a ousadia e sua confissão, voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não foi bem isso, foi sem querer. – Apertei ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu ousando ainda mais nas carícias, ela estava de vestido.

- Sem querer – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Ou você realmente queria ver? – provoquei.

Ela levantou o pescoço me deixando explorar um pouco mais daquela parte de sua pele, e enquanto ela estava distraída subi aos poucos seu vestido.

- Peeta, chega. – Me afastou segurando meus braços.

- Não – Disse com o meu melhor tom infantil que poderia encontrar naquele momento. – Se você quer tanto, basta me seguir. – Dizendo isto, ela apenas deixou meus braços livres e passou a caminhar em direção a floresta.

Eu sabia exatamente para onde ela estava indo, eu sei, eu mesmo já havia dito que 10 anos eram o suficiente para enterrar o passado. Ainda a seguia ainda pedindo para que ela não estivesse me levando até aquele local onde minutos depois se revelou meu tormento, ela estava me levando exatamente para o lago onde anos atrás ela se encontrava com Gale. Sim, ela era casada comigo, e ela me amava não? Mas nada me impedia de sentir ciúmes de uma outra época.

Ela retirou os sapatos e foi até a ponta do lago molhando seus pés, me coloquei atrás dela acariciando sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para que pudesse capturar seus lábios. Meu desejo de deixar marcada a minha lembrança também naquele lugar.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - Ela puxava minha camiseta com força.

- Como por quê? – Desistiu completamente da ideia de tentar tirar minha camisa. – É um pouco óbvio, não?

- Não, eu quis dizer. – Eu estava pensando apenas em que lembranças aquele lugar trazia para ela. –Gale – Disse por fim.

Ela estava de joelhos a minha frente e logo que o nome dele foi mencionado, ficou parada apoiando suas mãos em minha coxa. Qual é o meu problema, afinal? Tudo isso acontecendo e eu simplesmente toco no nome dele?

- Gale? - Perguntou, talvez tentando entender como eu cheguei até ele no meio de tudo isso. Sua expressão me dizia isso, ela me olhava enquanto eu tentava bravamente conter os meus sentimentos.

- Era aqui que você se encontrava com ele – Disse sem conseguir me conter sobre o que se passava em minha mente naquele momento; olhei para a água, eu não conseguia encará-la, senti suas mãos apertarem minhas coxas.

- Já faz dez anos – Repetiu a mesma frase que disse a ela – E dez anos é muito tempo, eu acho, e é suficiente para saber que não preciso dele, nunca precisei. Você não está com ciúmes, está? – Me olhava sorrindo de um jeito que eu sabia bem o porquê, era malicioso e cheio de outras intenções, um sorriso que só eu conhecia.

Ela se ajoelhou agarrando minhas pernas me prendendo a ela e esfregando seu rosto contra minhas coxas.

- Está? – Voltou a repetir continuando com sua provocação, arranhando ainda por cima do tecido da calça que eu usava, se ali existia algo que a fizesse lembrar de seu amigo, eu também deveria ter algo, ou melhor faria algo para tentar apagar qualquer vestígio dele, pelo menos tentaria.

- Estou.

Respondi segurando suas mãos e puxando para que ela se levantasse, abracei seu corpo segurando-a fortemente contra o meu, descendo minha mão pelas costas, puxando devagar seu vestido. Ela se contorcia, roçando seu corpo contra o meu, infiltrei minha mão entre suas pernas afastando-as um pouco e com a mão livre puxei seu rosto e olhei em seus olhos antes de beija-la com força fazendo-a soltar um gemido abafado contra minha boca.

Afastei sua calcinha para o lado tocando sua pele, ela se afastou de mim soltando um gemido alto, atacando meu pescoço, mordendo, beijando e lambendo minha pele, ainda de pé dei alguns passos até encontrar a grama.

Suas mãos estavam em toda a parte do meu corpo, ora me arranhando, me apertando contra o seu. Assim que estávamos na grama, um pouco longe da água, me afastei do seu corpo, puxando seu vestido e o jogando em algum lugar.

- Me ajude – Pedi e ela logo se ajoelhou para me ajudar a retirar minha calça, o que ela prontamente atendeu se abaixando; eu retirei minha camisa jogando próximo ao seu vestido. Ela desabotoou o botão, e então o zíper e puxou lentamente minha calça, olhou e sorriu maliciosa, seus dedos brincando com a minha pele me deixando louco. – Katniss – Gemi quando senti seus lábios em minha pele. Ela beijava, mordiscava e lambia minha pele, retirei rapidamente os sapatos e o resto da calça preso ainda em minhas pernas.

- Você gosta de brincar com fogo.

- Eu fui a garota em chamas, não?

Empurrei seu corpo para que ela deitasse e ataquei seus lábios novamente, puxando a única peça que faltava ainda presa em seu corpo, me colocando entre suas pernas.

- E o que te faz pegar fogo? Isso? – Coloquei minha mão em seu sexo e acariciei; ela jogou seu corpo contra minha mão se apoiando em seus pés – Ou talvez isso? – Abaixei até seus seios e beijei um por um, por fim mordiscando seu mamilo.

- Peeta - Ela gemia sorrindo, gostando do que eu estava fazendo.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, talvez eu saiba o que realmente a faz pegar fogo. – Disse passando a mão pelo seu corpo enquanto me colocava entre suas pernas, as afastei me deitando sobre ela, sustentando meu corpo com meus cotovelos. Me preparando para sentir seu corpo mais uma vez, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar ela já o havia feito.

- É exatamente isso o que me faz pegar fogo - Disse abraçando meu corpo com suas pernas me guiando sobre ela– Você não? - Puxou meu rosto me beijando com força, me fazendo sentir o gosto de sangue com sua força, não importava, puxei suas pernas tentando abri-las ainda mais, indo cada vez mais fundo, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Beijei sua boca explorando cada pedacinho, mordendo seus lábios, chupando sua língua, acariciando seus seios.

- Tudo que diz a seu respeito me faz pegar fogo.

Apertei seus seios enquanto ela rebolava jogando seu corpo contra o meu cada vez mais, eu estava próximo e sentia que ela também, ela arranhava minhas costas e me prendia fortemente contra seu corpo, chegando ao ápice.

- Eu te amo muito. – Suspirou olhando nos meus olhos, sorrindo. – Me desculpe por tantos anos de recusa.

- Eu te amo muito mais, desde aquele dia na escola quando você cantou – Sorri rolando para o lado, me deitando na grama, enquanto ela subia em meu peito. – e eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, ela será linda como você.

- Mentiroso, e se for um menino? - Quando eu abri minha boca para retrucar sobre isso, ela me interrompeu. – Espera, eu sei, ele será charmoso como o pai e beijará todas as garotas do doze.

xxx

Os pesadelos estavam a atormentando-a, novamente a envolvi em meus braços, sabendo que isso a acalmaria, ela abriu os olhos estava com um olhar perdido, ficou calada por longos minutos e eu sabia que ela estava lembrando detalhe por detalhe do pesadelo. Posicionei minha mão sobre sua barriga sentindo um pequeno chute. A realidade veio à tona novamente, o olhar perdido dera lugar ao medo, um terror que eu conhecia; a apertei em meus braços e os chutes cada vez mais frequentes e fortes.

Uma maneira dele dizer que também estava aqui, não importa o que acontecesse, nós estavamos aqui.

- Não importa, você sabe, eu jamais te deixaria. Nós não te deixaríamos, o que se passa na sua mente jamais irá se repetir, nosso tempo mudou, nosso sofrimento agora é outro. A dúvida agora é descobrir como vamos educar e amar uma coisinha tão pequena – Como se contrariasse o que eu estava dizendo, um novo chute ocorreu exatamente onde minha mão repousava.

- Acho que ele não concorda com tudo o que foi dito, talvez não seja tão pequeno, vamos fazer isso sem medo.

- Vamos fazer isso juntos, nós dois podemos.

- Vamos, juntos.

E assim passamos mais uma noite entre chutes e risadas, fugindo dos medos que nos rondavam. A guerra havia acabado e no fim, tudo não passava de pesadelos e flashes. E quando finalmente nossa filha chegou, foi como se uma nova esperança brotasse dentro de nós, eu sabia que foi difícil para ela, mas nada se comparava a devoção que eu encontrava em seu olhar para nossa garota.

Nossa linda garotinha.

* * *

_Olá!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e isso foi apenas uma brecha para o próximo bebê, quem sabe... _

_E para quem ama **THG** e quer ler outro Shipper legal além de Peetniss, eu recomendo **My Best Friend Forever**. _

**_www*fanfiction*net/s/7838945_**

* * *

_**Façam uma autora feliz =D  
REVIEWS**_


End file.
